


[Podfic] Balancing Acts

by DuendeVerde4



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be nothing to pick Danny up now and press him against the wall, to hold him there and kiss the calm right out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Balancing Acts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Balancing Acts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/656624) by [Misachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misachan/pseuds/Misachan). 



Cover Art provided by duendeverde4

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z5ld4pntjdhe2s0/luke%20danny.mp3?dl=0) | **Size:** 25:16 MB | **Duration:** 00:27:28

  
---|---


End file.
